Her secret
by demonninja22
Summary: Allen is a famous singer. Lavi is the lead singer of a highschool band called exorcist. How will Lavi steal her heart before finding out her secret. Fem! Allen Laven Slight lenaleexkanda
1. Chapter 1

Me: Allen doesn't have a weird arm in this story and is a girl I don't own d. Gray man enjoy

Chapter 1: first day

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes stands in the middle of a field while rain pours down on her and a drum goes off in the background and soon a guitar joins in then she begins to sing  
"your always wearing that mask  
And it's making me go crazy"  
The girl's soft voice gets louder as the guitar plays louder and faster.

"Why don't You just show me the real you  
I can see it now  
Together we could go So~ far  
All you've gotta do is  
Show me the real you~"  
Her voice going at a steady tempo with the guitar.

"We could go so far away, away from here all you've gotta do is show me the real you"  
The guitar plays louder and the tempo speeds up.  
"come on baby let me see  
the real you  
I promise you now that I will make you smile  
Oh woah woah  
Together we could hear the universe  
All you gotta do is show me that bright smile  
And together we will  
Show the world who you are  
Woah Oh oh  
Together we could  
Make a sweet melody  
Soon everyone will shout your name  
While you play right here with me  
We could make a sweet melody  
All you've gotta do is show me the real you~"  
The drums slow and the guitar plays softer as the song slows.  
"all you've gotta do~  
Is be the real you"

"that was great, Alana!" a white man with a beauty mark on his cheek and curly black hair to his mid back said to the girl as she pulls off her wig revealing silvery white hair that goes to her lower back.

"yeah whatever Tiki" she replied back as she took the makeup off her face showing a chrimson star shaped scare. "you know after this album is released I am taking a break from singing and going back to school. Since I'm already done with the album I start school tomorrow." she said walking with him out the studio.

"yeah I know don't forget that Once news is out it will be everywhere. I can see all the magazine covers saying the news.' white angle is taking a break' it'll be everywhere." he said getting hyped up as he walked to a beaten down old car. "Oh yeah wasn't it a music school to. How are you going to hide the fact that you sound just like the white angel?"

Allen rolled her eyes as she gets in a shiny bright yellow mustang with black racing strips. "You worry to much. I have a plan. "she said driving off.

Once Allen made it home she walked straight to her room. She checked her closet to make sure she had an outfit to wear to school since there were no uniform. After finding an outfit she went to her bathroom and took a long bath. Before she went to bed she took out her contacts revialing chrimsone red eyes. After that she got ready for bed and went to sleep. A deep dreamless sleep.

***

Lavi was outside of the school talking to Lenalee and Kanda about something random when a bright yellow mustang with black racing strips came speeding by and parked on the curb. Lavi and Lenalee stopped what they were doing to see who owned the beautiful car. Lavi stared in amazement as a white haired girl wearing a plain black mini skirt with a black blouse with a red trimming came out the driver side of the car. Lenalee's eyes widened when she saw her. Before Lavi knew what was happening Lenalee was running to the girl. Lavi ran after her. The girl noticed Lenalee and put her arms out to welcome her hug. "Ali!" Lenalee screamed as she collided with her. Lavi who still had no idea what was happening stood in the side lines.

"Lenalee I didn't know you went here?" the white haired girl said smiling at Lenalee.

"how could you not I talk about it all the time when I see you. But then again I don't see you very often." she said wrapping the seemingly older teen in a bear hug.

"well I'm completely confused now. " Lavi said attracting the attention of the two girls.

"Oh right I forgot Lavi this is Alana my older sister Alana this is Lavi my friend." Alana smiles and puts out her hand for Lavi to shake. He shakes her hand. Kanda never joins the group but instead when Lavi and Lenalee went greet Alana he left and went to his homeroom class.

After a while of talking, Lenalee takes Alana to the principal's office to get her schedule and shows her to her first class. Lenalee wished her luck and walked into her class. "welcome Alana nice of you to join us. " a familiar red head said.

"Cross I'm surprised they allowed you in the same building with kids. " she retorted walking to the closest empty seat.

Cross smiled as the bell rang. "Yo brats sit down there is a new student! And we all know what that means. " you could hear most of the class groan. "yep that means you have to go in front of the class and play an instrument and sing." he said smiling at her. Cross doesn't know about Alana being the white angle.

Alana got out her seat and picked up a acoustic guitar and sat on a stool in front of the class. "you don't mind if I play a song by white angel." she said looking at him and he just snorted and waved her to continue.  
She began a steady beat. She could hear the drums playing in her head and began to sing

I'm lost in your eyes and there's no going back  
Together we can do anything  
Why won't you show me the real you  
I can't see it in your eyes that  
You know what you can do  
Why won't you show me that beautiful smile  
Soon we will show the world  
Who you really are  
As long as I have you  
And you have me~  
We can make the world  
Shout our names to~  
It's just me and you  
So why can't you just be you  
Woah  
And why can't I just be~  
And why can't I be me~"  
Her guitar slowed and came to a stop. Alana had gotten so into the music that when she heard everyone begin to clap she jumped slightly Before putting the guitar back and looking at crosses' stunned face. She did a sly wink to him as she sat down in her seat. The rest of the class Cross avoided all eye contact with her.

After class Alana had English. Lenalee said she had that class with her Lavi and some dude named Kanda who she blushed when mentioned him. Most people wouldn't have noticed but she noticed. When she got to the class she was greeted by Lenalee's killer bear hugs. "You know Lenalee I missed you too but if you do this every time you see me then you might become just like nii-san." she could see Lenalee screaming her name and latching herself to her thigh Like nii-san does Lenalee and shivers at the thought. "Lenalee if you don't mind I would like to breathe." she said trying to get out of her death grip.

"aaww Ali-Chan don't be like that I just really missed you." Lenalee said letting her go and showing her to a table with two other people. "Ali you know Lavi and this is Kanda." she said pointing to the guy with long blue hair. Alana sat next to Lavi and across from Lenalee.

"So~ Lenalee how come you never told us you had an older sister." Lavi asked holding back a blush.

"Oh well technically she isn't my biological sister she's just a really awesome friend so at one point we became like sisters so we started calling each other sister."Lenalee said smiling at her sister.

"After i moved we kept in touch as moved from country to country. Actually lenalee is older than me by like two months but since i'm taller i often was labeled the older one so we decided to keep it in that order." Alana said smiling back at her sister. Alana jumped up when something hit her on her backside. She looked back and saw a note. She picked it up and read it. ' will you go out with me -Rikei' she turned around to see a Chinese guy with brown spiky hair wearing a sleeveless shirt and skinny jeans looking at her. She turned back around and ripped the note making sure he saw her do it.

"already got fan mail?" Lenalee teased seeing the guy looking at her and the note with disbelief.

"I swear it follows me everywhere." Alana said knowing that only her and Lenalee would know what she was talking about. "but I don't know Lenalee this is the third time it's happened in two periods and my third time rejection someone." she said putting her head on her hand.

After class Lenalee and Alana walk together to their next class English. "What do you do?" Alana asks Lenalee as they walk to class. She gives her a confused look. "I've seen the looks you keep getting from guys. How come no has made a move. Are you dating someone? *gasp* is it Kanda- and don't say you don't like him cause I've seen how you blush around him- So~ tell me how long have you had a crush on him. " Alana said fully listening to her slightly younger sister.

"You know me so well Alana. I wonder... if I was drowning in a lake a million miles from here would you know and come to my rescue. " Lenalee said in a joking tone.

"Don't dodge my question and yes of course I would do anything for my favorite sibling." Alana said smiling down at her sister. "So~ detets what is going on between you and Kanda."

"ok you caught me I have a crush on Kanda. " Lenalee said in defeat. The bell rings and Lenalee drags Alana to English. Once they get there the teacher just gets there it is a blonde Lady with a monkey on her shoulder. She motions for us to sit down so me and Lenalee sit down in the back.

After class it's lunch so Lenalee and Alana go to the cafeteria and get their food and sit down at a table with Lavi and Kanda. Lenalee sat beside Kanda and Alana sat across from her beside Lavi. "So~ Lavi what's up?" Alana said trying to get to know him.

Lavi looks at Alana and smiles. "nothing much we've just been looking for someone to fill in a spot in our band. " he said looking at her.

"I'd love to join" Alana said jumping up at the mention of a band.

" well can You play anything?" Lavi asked looking at her with a confused look.

Alana chuckles at his expression. "I know how to play all instruments~." she sang.

"Hm great! You can come to practice after school. " Lenalee said smiling. "I can't wait to hear you play." she cheers.

The bell rings and Alana and Lavi get up to leave since both Lenalee and Kanda have a free period. Alana give Lenalee a sly wink Before she leaves causing Lenalee to blush a deep shade of red.

"so Lavi what type of music do you like?" Alana asked as she walked to science with Lavi.

"rock, and R&B " he said avoiding eye contact with her.  
"cool me to! " Alana said smiling.

"my favorite is white angel. You kinda look like her you know except for the tatoo and hair color." Lavi said as they walk into the classroom.

* * *

Alana pov

After English I had swimming class or whatever it was called with Lenalee and Lavi. I was told I had to have swimming class ahead of time so I brought my bathing suit. It was a two pieces with shorts. It was all black bikini top with white shorts. After getting dressed I leave the locker room and see Lenalee was wearing an purple one piece. She sees me and I quickly dodge her bear hug attempt. She gets up and looks me up and down then squeels. "Oh Ali-Chan you look so cute in you bathing suit." she squeels as she tries to wrap me in another bear hug but I dodge her by jumping in the pool disregarding whoever was there. As I swim up to the top I start to hear someone cursing. I ignore it and continue to the surface. I go to the ledge where Lenalee is huffing about how much she hates my avoiding tactics.

"aaww don't be such a spoil sport Lena. Here if you can beat me at a swimming contest then I will let you give me the longest bear hug you want." I saw making her look at me with an 'Are you serious face'

"Ali that's no fair you were the fastest swimmer in grade school no one could beat you." Lenalee whines. "ok fine but if I win I get that hug. " she finishes.

"ok we start at the wall whoever makes it from this one to that then back first wins and if I win you have to get me ice cream after school Before practice." I say helping her in the pool. We both go to the wall. "ok 1..2..3.. go! " we both go at the wall. I hold back a bit but still end up in front of Lenalee. After touching the wall I swim back towards the other one with Lenalee behind me gaining. I stop holding back and go full speed towards the wall making it back in record time. "yes! You owe me now!" I say jumping up and down in the water.

"crap! A deal is a deal." she says pouting.

"Oh don't worry Lenalee you still get the hug just not as long." I say walking towards her with my arms spread for her hug eyes closed with a smile. I feel the water shift as she walks in for the hug so I think. When the hug isn't as hard as Lenalee's hugs usually are. I open my eyes not to see Lenalee but Lavi hugging me. I quickly push him off and glare at my sister. "Oh now I see you knew you couldn't win and that I'd do that. So no wonder you started a losing battle. But you know you now owe me two ice cream cones with rainbow sprinkles." I say pouting at her.

"aaww don't be like that Ali- Chan" she said smiling at me. " I knew what the possible consiquences were so I'm prepared to buy them." she said still smiling.

"ok as long as you know. I'm going to swim a few laps wanna join me if you can keep up." I say looking at Lavi since Lenalee wasn't going to be able to keep up. He nods and we both swim to the wall. "1..2..3..go! " we take off he's faster than Lenalee but not fast enough. By the fourth lap I'm swimming circles around him as he pants struggling to keep up. "if you're tired you can always go float around or something." I say as I continue to do circles around him.

"how are you not tired." he says giving up on swimming and floating. I shrugged and began to swim under water. I spend about three minutes on laps before I go up for air. I repeat this for the rest of the period until I have to get out and get dressed again. I put on a different outfit and put my skirt in my backpack. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt and a pair of knee high boots. (A/N it's the boots cross wears in the manga.) it's my last period so I head to my car. I'm just making out the doors when I see Lenalee Lavi and Kanda standing in line to get on the bus. I walk over to them and smile. "hey guys." I said smiling. "Why are you guys taking the bus? I thought Lenalee got her drivers license a year ago." I ask them.

"well you see Komui doesn't like two guys in my car apparently so we take the bus since I didn't want to be rude and just have them take the bus while I drive." Lenalee said with a sheepish smile.

I nodded and point to my car. "if you guys want I could drive you guys to practice since I've got room in my car. I've just gotta make a stop to get something." I said smiling at them. "Come on" I start pulling them towards my car. Lavi called shotgun and Lenalee and Kanda sat in the back. I pull out the school parking lot and drive towards my house. Once we get their I stop my car and get out. Lenalee Kanda and Lavi following shortly behind me. I walk up to the door and unlock it. As soon as I walk in I'm tackled by my German shepherd Tim. I push him off me and see that he starts growling and barring his teeth at Lavi and Kanda. Who retreat back a bit. "tim it's a code 12" I said petting him when he stops.

Lavi looks confused at me. "what's a code 12 and how does the dog respond to it."

"Oh that means sit and heel." I said going to my studio area with them following behind me. I open the door to the studio room and walk in. I look to see Lavi in awe of my collection. Lenalee goes to sit on my couch while Kanda and Lavi are still at the door. "earth to idiots." I say snapping my fingers at them. "Can you guys sit while I go find something?" I say pointing to the couch. I go to my area of guitars hanging on the wall. I look for my prized guitar. I finally find it after a while. It is an electric guitar signed by Neah Walker and Mana Walker. Mana was my real father and Neah was my uncle. They both were famous. I pull out the black and red guitar and tune it quietly before heading back to my friends. "Alright I'm ready to go." I said getting them out of their dazes.

"cool guitar but why couldn't you use one of the one I have at my house. " Lavi said with a fake hurt expression.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk out the room. When no one moved I smiled "You guys coming or will I have to make you get up. " I said getting their attention. Lenalee and Kanda automatically got up and Lavi slowly got up. We all went back to my car. I put my guitar in Lavi's lap. "handle this with extreme care." I said making my point clear. Lavi noticed my SUV parked up front.

"Um Allen how may cars do you have?" Lavi asked as we headed towards the address he gave me.

"Um three why? " I ask as we pull up to a house three houses away from mine. Who knew I'd live so close to Lavi.

"just wondering" he said getting out the car. I shrugged and got out the car. Lavi's house isn't anything big. It's a one story house a little smaller than my own house. I get my guitar from Lavi and he leads us further in the house to a room filled with guitar and other instrument. Not as big as my collection though. Kanda went to the drums Lenalee grabbed a bass guitar from the wall and Lavi grabbed another bass guitar. I sit down on the couch with my guitar beside me as they set up.

* * *

Me: see you guy later I will post sometime next week. review! K later :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi waves his hand to say start and the beat starts and they begin.

"Is there a heart inside the night I can feel its vital signs The beat goes dry, and the spirit dies Ohhhhh"

He pauses and continues but you can tell there's something missing.  
" I wanna dig this Tinseltown 'til its six feet underground It's safe to say, that timing is everything (everything)"

There's a short pause and you can really tell theirs something missing. Lavi's voice gets louder and faster.  
" I wanna be free, I wanna be loved, I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone  
Played our parts and covered ground  
Drowned our sorrows laid em' down  
My memory is keeping the effigy  
I wanna be free, I wanna be loved, I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone One day I'll stop keeping track and give myself time to react One day, one day I wanna be free, I wanna be loved, I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone  
Wanna be free, wanna be loved, wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone  
Ohhhhh yeah"

They stop the song and watch Alana's reaction. She was speechless but said something "It's good but missing something." she said picking up her electric guitar and walked near Lenalee.

"Don't you need an amp for that? " Lavi asked noticing that her electric guitar lacked the amp and speakers.

Alana smirked and motioned for them to start. Lavi put his question away and started anyway. It started off the way it had before. They played through the song and Alana added her guitar we're she thought it was appropriate.

After they finished Alana saw Lavi and Lenalee staring at her like she was covered in chocolate. "What- " Alana was cut off by Lenalee and Lavi hugging her tightly.

"Alana that was amazing you played it perfectly!" Lenalee and Lavi both said in unison.

Alana pride herself from their death grips. "Man all I did was put in my guitar when I thought It was needed most." she said crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

Lenalee squealed and tried to tackle Alana who sidestepped her causing her to collide with the one person behind her Kanda. "S-sorry Kanda" Lenalee said getting off of him a dark blush on both of their cheeks.  
Alana giggled getting a glare from Lenalee causing her to bust out laughing. "aaww Lenalee-Chan is angry. " she said gaining her composure. "let's call this payback" she said smirking and sitting on the couch with her guitar still on her lap.

"no. Way. Is that guitar signed by both mana and Neah walker." Lavi said pointing at my guitar. She nodded and continued to strum her guitar. "I thought they never sighned autographs." he said sitting down next to her. She shrugged and packed her guitar in it's special case.

"I was close to mana and Neah. " she said laying down on the couch.

"how so?" Lavi asked scooting closer.

"if you must know mana is my Foster father and Neah is my uncle." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh cool~" Lavi sang. "Do you know where they are?" Lavi asked innocently.

"How the hell should I know they were the one's who left me alone with cross saying they'd be right back. After a day or two I was told they went on tour and couldn't bring me because it was-and I quote- 'it was no place for a little girl." Alana ranted. "sorry I don't know what came over me" she said realizing her little out burst.

Lavi fell quiet for a second then tried changing subjects "So~ Alana how is it that your guitar can make an awesome sound even without an amp or being plugged in?" Lavi asked.

"It was modified so that I don't need a plug or amp to play sweet licks." she said getting out her phone. "Oh I almost forgot what's the name of your band."

"Oh the name of our band is known as the exorcist." Lavi said pointing to a poor excuse of a band logo.

"Hm mind if I modified the logo." Alana said pointing at the poster. Lavi shrugged. Alana got up and took the poster down. She pulled out a black marker from her pocket. She began to draw something on it when she finished she held it up for everyone to see. "What do you think guys?" she said smiling. She had made the letters bubbled and put a cross in the o in exorcist then put a rose cross in the background and surrounded it with black flames.

Lavi only had one word to describe it "Awesome! I didn't know you could draw." Lavi said giving her a thumbs up. Lenalee smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

Lenalee notice the time "Oh I have to go nii-san is gonna blow his top if I don't get home soon."

"Need me to drive you." Alana asked.

Lenalee shook her head no "I live next door." she said smiling.

"Oh Alright. I should be going to. See you guys later." Alana said heading out the door with her guitar in her hand. Once Alana was safely in her house she pushed a button by the front door that said tim and a bowel was placed by the door and filled with food. "Tim it's a code 92" Alana said walking inside of her room. Tim jumped on her bed and began to lick her and play with her. Alana came up with the code system when she realized how smart Tim was. Alana thought it was cool how she could talk to her dog like they were on a mission and something went wrong. Alana giggled at the thought. After taking a nice long bath putting on a kimono and laying down on her bed Alana began to think about the day's event. Finding out she would be going to school with her sister and then joining her band. Going to a school and meeting new people. Before she knew it she fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOX

Alana woke up earlier than usual. So she got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth. She put on white skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with a weird looking pitch black man with an unnatural smile over a piano about to play. After her morning routine she went to her studio and pick up a random acoustic guitar and began to try and make a new song. When she failed to come up with anything she went to her grand piano and began to play. It was a white piano just like any other piano except the key colors where switched. She began to play a song that mana and Neah taught her before leaving her with that devil of an uncle. As she played she felt a burning gaze on her. "You know it's not polite to stare." she said turning to see Lavi looking at her from her open window.

"Gosh how'd you find me out." he said ignoring her angry glare.

"Why are you here? " she said intensifying her glare.

"Well I was walking by when I heard you playing so I thought I would say hi." he said figiting under her gaze. He looked up to see her red eyes looking him up and down causing him to blush slightly.

"Well there's no need to be so nervous a friend of Lenalee's is friend of mine. " she said with a warm smile.

Lavi's blush darkened "Ok I guess I'll see you at school." Lavi said walking away.

"Wait, if you don't have a ride you can ride with me" Alana said smiling warmly. Lavi blushed and nodded "Great I'll be out in a second. " she said leaving the studio. She made sure to tell Tim it was a code 2 Before leaving. She grabbed a random pair of keys. She clicked them and noticed that it was for the SUV. She quickly jumped in Lavi following. The ride was silent except for Lavi's talking about random crap that no cares about.

She stops the car Once they get there. She gets out and Once Lavi is out she locks the door. Once inside Alana and Lavi say their goodbyes and headed to their classes.

After a long day of school Alana gave Lavi a lift to his house since Kanda got his license and now had his car. Lenalee rode with him. Alana and Lavi began to talk and soon Lavi began to tell stories. Once they made it their Lavi got out Alana said bye since they didn't have practice and drove into her drive way. Once she was home again she realized that she had been skipping out on her usual exercise. So she got a chair tilted it sideways so that it only had one leg on the ground and jumped on it landing on her thumb and began to do push ups. "1,2,3,...456,457,458,459,450" she jumped off the chair sweating slightly. After doing her night routine she laid down on her bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

the song is ''I wanna be free'' by panic at the disco


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alena had become Great friends with Lavi. Her and him made all the lyrics to all the songs. They spent a lot of time together. After a while Alena grew to like Lavi as more than just a friend. Although she was completely oblivious to any emotions she had to the older teen.

Lavi was also having these feeling for her. He found her very attractive, smart, kind, funny, outgoing, and trustworthy. He was So~ afraid of rejection that he became extremely nervous around her. One day Lenalee told Lavi that Alena's birthday was on Christmas. Lavi decided that he'd confess Christmas after the winter concert. He was determined to tell her his feelings. Nothing would stop him. Who knows maybe it will be a mutual attraction?

*Christmas Eve*

Lavi was getting ready to go to Alena's house for a last minute practice. After putting on a red T-shirt with a red rabbit holding a microphone singing on it and a pair of orange skinny jeans. He finished it off with a pair of black combat boots and a orange scarf.  
Alena was getting ready for band practice as well. She was in charge of making the outfits for the band. She had finished them the night before and was putting on the last touches. Once she finished she put the outfits away and sat down on her piano bench. Tim came running in and sat on the bench with her.

Alena sighed as she thought about the plan she had for after the winter concert. She had decided that she was going to reveal her true self after the concert. She told her producers and they seemed thrilled by the idea. Alena walked silently around her house for anything to entertain her. She stopped when she heard the door bell ring. She walked to the door tim right behind her. She opened the door and saw Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda standing there. She quickly opened the door all the way and let them go inside.

Lenalee and Kanda had gotten together about a month ago and were now a full blown couple. They walked in holding each others hand. Lavi walked in behind them. Alena closed the door and walked beside Lavi. She noticed him visibly tense. She frowned and look at Lavi. "What's your problem?" she hissed. Lavi flinched and Alena softened a bit.

Lavi shook his head no. Alena wasn't buying it. "If something is wrong all you have to do is tell me. You know that right?" Alena said softly.  
"I'm ok. Theirs no need to worry." Lavi said smiling.

Alena decided not to push him and smiled back. Once they were in the room Kanda went to the drums Lenalee stood near him with her bass guitar. Lavi stood up front and Alena near him with her favorite electric guitar. "Which are we starting with? " Lenalee asked.  
"Wanna be free" Lavi said giving the signal to start.

They played the song through and sounded Great. They played all their songs and sat down on the couch after they finished. They discussed what needs to be worked on and practiced it. After about an hour of practicing the parts that needed to be worked on they played all the songs again. They did this over and over again until they felt like they were ready for the concert.

Lavi Lenalee and Kanda all left after practice leaving Alena alone. Once they left she got ready for bed and laid on her bed thinking about what happened that day. She was asleep in no time.

When Lavi made it home all he could think about was how incredible hot and innocent Alena looked during practice. He kept thinking about what she said. 'If something is wrong all you have to do is tell me. You know that right?' Of course he knew that but what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she rejects him and quits the band? 'All this thinking is wearing me out.' Lavi thought laying down on his bed. Soon sleep over came him.

*Christmas*

Alena woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at it and smiled. Lavi text her. "Happy Birthday Alena!"  
She got up and put on the birthday outfit Lenalee picked out for her. It was an white sleeveless dress that went about to her mid thigh it had a black lace skirt and the top had a sweetheart neckline. She wore a pair of white flats, a white hair band with black rose decoration and finished it off with a small white jacket. She looked herself and smiled. 'Today is going to be a great day!' she thought while skipping to her kitchen.

Lavi got out of bed after texting Alena happy birthday. He was excited. It was Christmas and Alena's birthday. Not only that but he was planning on confessing after the concert. He put on a blank red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He knew Alena made all the outfits so he decided that there was no need to be all fancy dressed.

As everyone got to Alena's house she brought out their outfit for the concert. Lenalee put hers on first. It was a black short sleeve blouse with silvery white ruffle trimming and had the band logo written in silver on the back and a black skirt that went to her mid thigh with silver lining. When she walked out Alena noticed the small blush on Kanda's face. Alena smiled and hugged her sister. "It looks adorable on you~ Lenalee Chan." Alena said smiling.

Kanda put on his as well. It was a skin tight black sleeveless shirt with the band logo written in silver lining on the back and a tear up front that looks like something clawed him and a pair of black skinny jeans showing off his skinny figure nicely. Lenalee was blushing madly.

Lavi put on his. It was a black skin tight T-shirt with a the band logo written in silver lining on the back and a pair of black skinny jeans showing off his slightly bulky frame. Alena gave him a custom eye patch to. It was just like his old one except it had a silver cross in the middle. Alena smiled when he came out.

Alena put on her outfit last. It was a black T-shirt with the band logo written in silver lining on the back and a pair of black skinny jeans with silver lining. She had on a black headband with silver roses. Lenalee hugged her tightly when she came out.

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging but I'm having major writers block. Review ;)


End file.
